warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 16
Chapter description :Dovepaw storms out of the apprentices' den, annoyed with Ivypaw. She pads over to the fresh-kill pile to see Purdy, who's trying to pick out something for Mousefur. Squirrelflight suggests waiting until the hunting patrol comes back, and the deputy asks Dovepaw if Lionblaze is taking her training. She replies yes, and turns to pad away to the medicine den. Purdy talks about how he used to catch pheasants, which impresses the apprentice. He states that nothing was too big for him when he was younger, and then pads away to the elders' den. :Dovewing hurries to the medicine den to find Bumblestripe telling Briarlight what happened with Ivypaw. Jayfeather says it wasn't too bad, and washes his paws in the pool. Briarlight proudly announces that she's going to be the thorn patrol now and check bedding moss before it goes away to dens. Jayfeather crosses the den, saying that's good, and tells Bumblestripe to keep his sister company. The medicine cat then pulls Dovepaw aside, saying they need to talk. They exit the den, and Lionblaze joins them, breaking away from his conversation with Firestar and Brambleclaw. The leader watches as they leave camp, his eyes narrowed. :The trio stop at a clearing, just out of earshot of the hollow. Jayfeather says that Dovepaw needs to stop Ivypaw from coming back from the Dark Forest in such a state, because she'll give everything away. The apprentice retorts that she's been trying, and for the sake of her sister's safety. Lionblaze mews for them to calm down, adding that it's their duty to protect Ivypaw, but that they can't follow her while dreaming. Jayfeather reminds Dovepaw that her sister is one of them, and won't hurt her intentionally. The apprentice begs both toms to talk to her, and convince the silver and white she-cat to stop her visits. Lionblaze questions if Ivypaw would listen, and Dovepaw realizes she wouldn't. :Jayfeather says they need her in the Dark Forest more than ever anyways, and reveals what Yellowfang said about every Clan standing alone. He adds that StarClan knows about the Dark Forest, but is hiding it from the Clans for now. Lionblaze is frustrated, asking why they can't have a normal life like everyone else. Dovepaw is confused, thinking about how much her mentor had always encouraged her to use her powers. The she-cat drifts to thinking about Tigerheart, but jerks her thoughts back to reality. She asks why Ivypaw has to keep visiting the Dark Forest, and Jayfeather says she can spy for them. Dovepaw flinches, insisting that they can't do that, because it's too dangerous. :Dovepaw storms away, bounding towards the lakeshore. She decides to hunt, and catches a water vole nearby. Ivypaw appears from the opposite bank, congratulating her on the catch. Dovepaw asks if she should be resting, but her sister says it's okay because her scratches have ointment. The gray she-cat offers a bite of her vole, but Ivypaw declines. They start to argue about Tigerheart, when the silver and white she-cat reveals that she knows about Dovepaw's late night meetings. Dovepaw counters that Ivypaw betrays her Clan each time she visits the Dark Forest, though that claim is denied. :Ivypaw crows that she meets with Tigerheart almost every night, and Dovepaw is furious, asking why she can't get her own mate. The she-cat clarifies that she doesn't like him in that way, but instead meets with him in the Dark Forest. Ivypaw says Tigerheart is one of their best night warriors, which makes Dovepaw furious. She refuses to believe it's true, and bounds away. Ivypaw calls out that she forgot her catch, but she snaps back that she can take it to camp, so her Clanmates can see she did something right for once. Dovepaw continues to race away, searching out Tigerheart with her senses. She can see him hunting happily with his Clanmates, and wonders if she could join ShadowClan. Dovepaw pushes the idea away, but feels guilty about what she said to Ivypaw. Characters Major }} Minor *Bumblestripe *Purdy *Squirrelflight *Briarlight *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Ivypaw }} Mentioned *Mousefur *Tigerstar *Tigerheart *Ratscar *Pinepaw *Snowbird }} Errors Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers